I Didn't Do It?
by Hilary-Evenstar
Summary: When someone plants drugs at Chad's birthday party, the whole gang find themselves in a whole load of trouble, especially Chad! Can they clear their names and get Chad out of jail


Chapter One

_Part one_

Chad smiled as he looked in the mirror. His friends would be arriving soon. Almost everyone was coming! It was his birthday and he was celebrating in true Wildcat style. The gang were coming, obviously; Taylor, Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Martha, and the twins, Rachel and Victoria. It was nothing fancy, just good music, good food and good games with friends. Everybody was due to arrive at ten. He checked his watch. Five minutes to spare. That gave him just enough time to check everything was sorted before Taylor arrived…

Too late for that, the doorbell had already rung. Chad raced down the stairs, and opened the door with a flourish. Standing on the other side was Taylor, looking fab in a red dress, her dark hair curled. Chad smiled, and kissed her.

"Hey" he said after the kiss ended.

"Hey yourself" she smiled, and walked in. "Is everything ready?"

He nodded, "I think so, I'd been about to check on it all when you arrived."

"There isn't time to now, we'll just have to hope you've remembered everything!" she laughed.

Chad nodded, and then the doorbell rang again. "Showtime" he smiled, and opened the door.

Half an hour later, Chad's house was buzzing. Music was pumping, and the entire place was packed. Chad and the gang were in the lounge, playing a game of Truth or Dare. It was all going really well. So far, Ryan had done an impression of Sharpay, Gabriella had lap danced for Troy and Chad had insulted several people. Now it was Victoria's turn.

"Victoria, will you choose truth or dare?" Chad asked her. Victoria looked deep in thought for a grand total of zero seconds.

"Dare" she smiled, and flexed her fingers. Chad laughed, and looked thoughtful for a while, trying to think of a good dare. Finally he came up with the perfect one.

"Victoria, I dare you to…" just then he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Someone's a bit late" he thought, but didn't say it aloud. He stood and went to the door, opening it.

"Chad Danforth?" there was a cop at the door. Well, tell a lie, there were several cops at the door, with four dogs.

"Yeah…" he replied cautiously, "What's going on?"

"We have received information that you are in possession of drugs. We have a warrant to search the house." said the cop.

"What?" he was shocked, he let the cops in, and returned to his friends, "Guys, the cops are here, someone's phoned in and told them I'm in possession of illegal drugs" he almost laughed, it was so stupid.

"What? But you aren't! You're not that stupid!" Taylor was upset.

"This is ridiculous; it's probably someone's idea of a joke!" Zeke was outraged.

"Yeah, well I ain't laughin', man!" Chad was really annoyed. The dogs burst into the room, and ran around sniffing at everything. Kelsi squealed.

"I hate dogs" she said quietly, and Jason hugged her.

Soon the dogs ran out of the room. "Why is it taking so long, they won't find anything!" sighed Chad, he was not impressed with all this.

Just then, one of the dogs began to bark. Chad burst into the kitchen, where the noise was coming from. In its mouth, the dog had a large pouch of white powder.

"It's about $100 worth of cocaine." the cop informed Chad, "Any ideas where it came from?"

Chad was speechless, his jaw fell open.

The cop sighed, "Chad Danforth, I am arresting you on suspicion of possession of Cocaine, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something you later rely on in court" he put a set of cuffs on Chad, and led him outside.

The cops had been expecting hassle, and had brought a riot van. They bundled Chad inside, where he found the other 11 of the gang also cuffed. "They arrested you guys too?" he was stunned.

"Chad, what's going on, I'm scared" Taylor's eyes were wide.

"They found $100 worth of cocaine in my kitchen" he said softly, "Somebody must have planted it."

"In there" the cop barked gruffly, directing the gang into a small cell. There was only just enough room in there for all 12 of them.

"You can't just put us in jail! My parents own Lava Springs! Lava Springs! And my Daddy is on the board at U of A!" squealed Sharpay. She stamped her foot and screamed

"Ow! Sharpay cut it out! It's just jail, it's no big deal!" shrugged Rachel.

"No big deal? This could go on our permanent records!" panicked Martha, sounding annoyed.

"Right now we have more of an issue with how to get out of here!" Taylor's tone was rational; she flexed her fingers, perturbed.

"If anyone has trouble, it'll be me, it was my house, my party, my responsibility" joked Chad, but everyone knew it was true. Taylor hugged him true.

"Are we getting charged?" Troy asked the cop. He was ignored.

"He's not gonna tell us" said Kelsi quietly. "I think we'll just have to wait for someone to come for us. We've made our calls, someone has to arrive soon." Just then, they heard raised voices in the hall.

"Where are our sisters?" a male voice asked, he sounded irate. Footsteps echoed; two people appeared at the door of the cell. They seemed to be in their early 20's. Rachel and Victoria grinned, and stood up.

"Jay! Hilary!" Rachel smiled.

"I can't believe you two got arrested!" Jay half-shouted.

"Yeah, you've never done that! I can't remember two weeks when you weren't arrested! And I always either get dragged into it, or end up bailing you out!" said Hilary.

Jay laughed. "I taught them well, and sorry, but if you hang with me that's what happens!"

"Whatever." Hilary turned to the cop, "Are you letting them go?" she asked briskly. The cop nodded, and let Victoria and Rachel out.

_Part Two_

"Finally, I'm free from that bloody box!" Victoria screamed as she stepped out of the cell.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that we hang out with people that are in jail every two weeks!" Taylor said stupidly.

"Emm no way! This is my first and last time in here, unlike dumb and dumber over there" Victoria said, pointing to Rachel and Jay.

"Hey!" they both said.

"Yeah Jay, you have a cell with your name on it" Hilary said.

"No I don't; you are mistaking this place for the jail back in Chicago" Jay said proudly.

"Well why does that cell over there have your name on it?" Victoria asked him pointing over to the cell across the corridor to a cell that had in big capital letters 'JAY WOOD'S CELL'

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that one" Jay said and Taylor looked appalled.

"Yeah, and we still hang out with them!" Taylor said to Kelsi but as a whisper so no one else could hear it.

"Taylor for being really smart you are really dumb - like Hilary!" Victoria said having over heard what she said to Kelsi.

"Yeah, you are the smartest dumbest person I have ever met, apart from Hilary of course, who thinks way too hard and has no common sense!" Rachel said and high-fived Jay.

"And she still takes after me on the insults!" Jay said as Rachel stood next to him.

"Rachel, who are these people?" Troy asked her.

"A better question who are you?" Jay said, the protective side of him kicking in.

"Jay, this is Troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend, and that is Chad Danforth, Taylor's boyfriend and that is Ryan Evens, Martha's boyfriend and then you have Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross who both happen to be going out with Sharpay and Kelsi" Rachel finished rather quickly trying to avoid any further complication with her brother.

"Ok, but I'm watching you 5, so you'd better watch your backs" Jay said in a serious but scary voice.

"Oh my god" Rachel and Victoria said at the same time - doing the "oh" with their figures as an O, saying my as they point to themselves then doing the god part were they pretend that they are praying to god. (If you have seen St Trinian's they do the oh my god hand signs, and that's what Rachel and Victoria do here)

"What?" Jay asked Hilary.

"Talk about as dumb as a sack of bloody silver hammers" Hilary said to him smacking her forehead with her hand.

"Can we please just go this place is starting to freak me out?" Victoria said.

"Aw is Victoria a chicken?" Rachel teased.

"N..n..no" Victoria stuttered out.

"Yes you are Buck..Buck..Buck" Rachel teased.

"Come let's go before mom and dad find out - good job they're out of town" Jay said.

"Oh yeah, cos the cops wouldn't even think of phoning our parents!" Hilary said as they walked down the dark corridor.

"Vicki is a chicken" The wildcats could still hear Rachel shout it.

"My name is Victoria and am not a chicken" they heard V shout.

"Yea you are Vicki-Toria" Rachel shouted again

"No I'm…" a high pitched scream filled the prison.

"Yes you are" Rachel said laughing.

"Are you guys 5 or 17?" They heard Hilary ask them.

"Yea what are you?" Jay joined in.

"You can shut up; you act 3 and you're supposed to be 23!" Hilary's voice know getting further away and the last they heard was 3 girls laughing and Rachel say,

"Jay, you do know we will be back here in 2 weeks" and Hilary groaned.

An hour past and Kelsi and Jason had left with no drama but a very nasty look from both their parents. Then Martha and Zeke left the next hour again no drama just parents that looked really pissed off.

All that were left in the cell were Chad, Taylor, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan.

Now having been in cell for like 4 or 5 hours you are bound to need to go pee.

"Guys I really got to go" Sharpay said bouncing up and down.

"So go" Chad said.

"But where?" She asked again.

"There" Taylor said, pointing to the toilet, it had no seat cover on it, no toilet paper and it was all dirty and smelled and looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in years.

"No way it gross" Sharpay said.

"Well hold it" Gabi said to her.

"I can't I've be holding it the last 5 hours" She said while bouncing around the cell.

"Well bloody go then," Troy said to her.

"Easy for you to say Bolton" Sharpay said increasing her bouncing up and down.

"Look you ether go or pee you pants" Taylor said with a smirk on her face, it was actually quite funny watching Sharpay bounce around the cell.

"NO WAY THESE ARE MY BRAND NEW PRADA PANTS AND MY CALVIN KLEIN KNICKERS THANK YOU VERY MUCH" Sharpay shouted at Taylor and the 5 bursts out laughing.

"Come on guys, this is so not funny, I really gotta go pee" Sharpay said.

"DRIP…DROP…DRIP…DROP" Chad said to her.

"Chad, stop. Can you guys please stand around me while I go pee, please?" Sharpay begged. In the end the guys stood around her facing outwards as she went pee.

"Oh my God, I feel so much better now" Sharpay said.

"Yea, and that was one long pee Shar, what did you have to drink, the Mississippi or something?" Chad asked and got a slap on the head from Sharpay.

Another hour passed and Troy and Gabriella got picked up and got a pretty bad punishment.

"No seeing each other out of school for a whole 2 weeks" was their punishment and that was way too cruel for them, because they couldn't last 5 seconds without each other, never mind 2 whole weeks.

When Sharpay and Ryan's mom and dad got there, now that is what I call a scene.

"Sharpay Evens what on earth were you thinking? Drugs! I have never been so ashamed! That's it missy, no more credit cars for you not a single penny till you have earned it, and Ryan no more hats, understand? Now home NOW!" Mrs. Evens shouted rather loudly.

When it came to Chad and Taylor's turn they got a right scolding.

"Chad James Fredrick Danforth you do not know how much bloody trouble you are in" Mrs. Danforth said to him.

"But mom, the drugs aren't mine" Chad tried to defend himself.

"Oh, so the fairy queen came and planted them in my house" She said to him.

"Well, yeah, she did" Chad said and Taylor smacked her head.

"Taylor, I have never been so disappointed or even this mad at you in a very long time but I have no choice; no calculator for a whole month you can have an abacus instead" Mrs. McCessie told her daughter.

Just as they were about to leave a cop came up to them and stopped them.

"I'm sorry miss but Chad Danforth must remain here since we are holding him responsible for the drugs" the cop said and put Chad back in the cell. Taylor watched as Chad was dragged back into the cell that they had spent more than 6 hours in she let a tear fall as she never go to say goodbye to him.

"BUT YOU BLOODY COPS DON'T UNDERSTAND I DON'T DO DRUGS" Chad could be heard around the whole prison as the lights went off and left him in darkness.

Hey guys we hope u like this. We split this chappi between us and **Hilary-Evenstar did part 1 and I baby Rach did part 2 this is co-written story wee hope u like plz read and review **

**Baby Rach xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**&**

**Hilary-Evenstar xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
